The Mistake
by Charlie Wolf
Summary: SummeryThis story takes place seven years after Harry’s seventh year. In my version Voldemort is still alive. The snake wasn’t the seventh Horcrux, it was the Elder Wand. The only way you could destroy this Horcrux is to let it be in the possession of a p
1. Chapter 1

The Mistake

Summery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story… sadly.

The Mistake

Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey girls and guys, just so you know this is my very first fanfiction and I'm just trying this out. So with your reviews please don't be too harsh. But still, bad reviews are better than no reviews so review!**

**Charlie Wolf **

Chapter 1

Harry paced nervously back and fourth in front of his dining room table at Grimmauld Place. Ginny and he had redecorated the whole place the summer before so that is was barely recognizable. Kreacher was bustling around the table lighting the candles and putting heating charms on the dishes of food he had prepared for that night.

Harry was going over and over what was going to happen that evening in his head. After seven years of dating tonight was the night he was going to propose to Ginny. He would have done it five years ago but he knew Ginny wanted to have a steady job and be out of Wizarding College. He was an auror and Ginny was a healer. Even though Harry was the hero of the wizarding world and was brave enough to stand up to Voldemort's countless times, he was a coward when it came to something like this. Ginny always made him feel so helplessly happy just by being there.

Five minutes till she got there and everything was in order, Harry strolled over to the mirror above the mantel examining his reflection. He wore a dark blue suit with a forest green tie to bring out his eyes. (Hermione's choice, he had no fashion sense) He pressed his hair agents his scalp, trying to tame it. When he lifted his hand it sprang back up into its original position. Sighing he turned away looking at his watch. It was 7:00; the time he told her to come by. She would be here any minute. Kreacher hobbled out of the room and into the kitchen to be ready if his master needed anything.

Twenty minutes inched by and Harry was slumped in his chair flipping the lid to Ginny's ring case open and clicking it shut again to. He glanced at his watch again; thirty minutes late, forty minutes late, fifty minutes late, an hour late. _What was keeping her?_ He knew that if there were an emergency than she would be one of the head healers' in the operation, but this was ridiculous, she could have at least wrote or called. He stood up and walked around the table trying to kill time until Ginny got there. He walked over to the book shelf and picked up his photo album. Flipping through the pictures he got lost in memories till he heard the clock chime nine.

_Where was she? She was never more than ten minutes late. Had something happened to her? _Horrid thoughts flashed through his mind and he stood up quickly, shaking his head to rid himself of the dreadful mental pictures. He hurried over to the mirror above the mantel and said "The Burrow" clearly into it.

Last Christmas he had given all his close friends two mirrors, one was pocket sized so they could carry it around and one was big like the one on his mantle. That way they could talk to each other easily without wasting floo powder. They were just like the two way mirrors James and Serious used when they were at school together.

It hummed for a moment before Mrs. Weasley's face swam in to the frame and the background of the Burrows living room materialized into view behind her.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you know where Ginny is? She was supposed to meet me at my house two hours ago, and she's still not here." Harry rushed, unable to keep the panic out of his voice.

"No Harry, I'm sorry. She told me this morning that she was going to work but leaving early so she could get ready for your date." She responded. Concern lines dented her face (she was quite old) as she said, "Why don't you try The Hollow, she might be there."

"Yeah, I'll try that, bye then." Harry said distractedly.

Mrs. Weasley's face blurred than was replaced by his own anxious one. He quickly said, "The Hollow" and the usual humming then the kitchen of Ron and Hermione's house swam into view.

"Hermione, who is it" He heard Ron call from somewhere in the house. Then he heard hurried footsteps and Hermione burst into few.

"It's Harry, Ron get in here. Harry what is it? Is every thing alright? I thought you were meeting Ginny? What happened?" Hermione hastened as Ron stepped into the picture.

"I told Ginny to be here two hours and seven minutes ago," Harry said looking at his watch," and she's still not here. Do you know where she might be?"

"Wasn't tonight the night you were going to pop the question? Maybe she found out and ran off." Ron said jokily.

"Ron this is serious, what if she's hurt." Hermione said glaring at Ron.

"That's what I've been afraid of too." Harry said, also glaring at Ron.

"Look mate, I think you should check her flat, and if she's not there wait 'til

tomorrow and try again. Knowing Ginny she probably just had a long day at work; went home, and took an extended nap." Ron reasoned; Hermione beside him was looking reassured and nodded.

"Yeah, all right, but listen, if you hear from her you tell me. Okay." said Harry, not feeling the least bit reassured.

"We will Harry, and don't worry about her; she can take care of herself." Hermione soothed.

"Well, see ya." and with that Harry turned away as the picture behind him blurred and went back to reflecting the room behind it.

Harry called in Kreacher and had him clear the table. The candles had burnt so low that they flickered and died before Kreacher had had the chance to blow them out.

After an hour Harry went back to the mirror. He had been hoping Ginny would call and explain what had happened. He turned to the mirror and said, "the Witches Inn, room 14 Ginerva Molly Weasley." It hummed for a moment and Ginny's apartment's bedroom came into view. She wasn't in bed, so he called into the mirror. Usually the humming warned the person that someone was calling, but he was hoping that she had just missed it. No response. He called again; still no response. Dread crashed on Harry like a title wave. _What had happened to her?_ He decided to give it one more day like Ron said; then he would contact the ministry.

As Harry laid awake in his king size bed, he thought about the conversations he had had. Ron was right, Ginny can take care of herself and she had probably had just had a long exhausting day at work and had forgotten about the plans they had made. But hadn't Mrs. Weasley said that she was getting off early to get ready for their date tonight.

With that unsettling thought, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about Ginny, Trapped and screaming for him, but no matter how fast he ran he never got any closer to her. Her screams died and she seemed to be fading into the darkness.

**Authors Note:**

**I don't care if you hated it; I still want your review. I care more if you liked it but just give me a review and I'll be happy. So click the little blue box at the bottom and tell me your thoughts and feelings… about the story.Charlie Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

The Mistake

Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Hey people, hope you like the first chapter… Of course, as of now (9-12-07 8:36p.m.) I haven't posted anything. I want to post two chapter at first, so you lovely ****revi****- I mean readers will get a better feel for the story.**

**Charlie Wolf **

**P.S. My friend says my name is like a boy's, and just to clear that up, I'm a girl, a beautiful, thirteen year old girl. Well, maybe not so hot on the beautiful part LOL **

Chapter 2

Walking down the steps of Saint Mungo's, Ginny Weasely headed toward the small, square foot of space available for Apparating out of the 1 mile circumference used by Saint Mungo's.

The cold December air bit at her soft skin and whipped her hair and cloak around her. Even though it was cold, Ginny loved the smell of the chilled, fresh air after being cooped up in the stuffy hot hospital for five hours.

Today she took half of her day off to get ready for her date with Harry. She glanced at her watch before setting off to the Apparating square. 3:15, she had more than enough time to get ready for Harry's so she stood on the Apparating square for a moment, letting the frosty air of the beautiful afternoon fill her lungs.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and a swish of black cloak. Ginny was being forced in on from all directions. She couldn't breath; her lungs were being pushed together blocking her windpipe. Abruptly, she felt musty air flow back into her lungs and her body expanded into its normal shape.

Gasping she felt a violent shove in her back and felt her arms fly behind her and being bound cruelly tight. Falling to her knees, she turned her head to look at her kidnapper. She got a glimpse of a white hand grasping a wand protruding from a long black cloak, and a flash of red before everything went black.

When she woke next she panicked, she couldn't tell where she was. She was surrounded by large stone walls on all sides, she felt some sort of light tingling, and she was sitting in a hard wooden chair facing the rest of the room with her wrists, which had started to bleed, still bound behind her. She panicked more.

There was another loud crack and the cloaked figure appeared again. A high cold voice issued from the hood, "Well, Miss Weasely, or, if my information is correct, soon to be Mrs. Potter, or _was _soon to be Mrs. Potter." A high cold laugh erupted out of the figure.

Ginny was to terrified to think much about what was going on, but she did hear the Mrs. Potter part. "Wh- what," She stuttered.

The voice suddenly turned dark and dangerous, "Come now girl, you have to be faster than that, Lord Voldemort doesn't like slow people. I have something to tell you and I will not repeat myself,"

Ginny froze, Lord Voldemort, it can't be, he was dead, she Ginny saw him die, saw his body go up in flame after his own curse rebounded off of Harry's. She meekly looked down at his feet, what else could she do? She was tied to a chair, as far as she knew, wandless, and in the presence of the most powerful dark wizards ever.

"Good, now do you want to know how I came to be, again, do you want to know how long I have been waiting and watching you, do you want to know how you and your irksome boyfriend will die?" He said with deadly quietness. "Well girl, don't keep Lord Voldemort waiting. Answer!"

"I, yes" Ginny answered. What could she say?

He drew his wand and with a lazy flick a thrown like chair appeared out of thin air and he seated himself in it. "As you probably know, Potter and Dumbledore found out my secret without my knowing. They slowly killed me off without me feeling the slightest twinge. I realized when I only had two lifelines left. I had to act fast. I disguised my precious Nagini as my final Horcrux in hope that Potter would believe that she was the final Horcrux. But alas she was not. I had not even made my final Horcrux when Potter and Dumbledore started hunting for them. Still feeling compelled to finish my first task of creating seven Horcruxes, I got news that changed my life. When I heard of an immensely powerful wand, I knew it to be my final Horcrux, and with its help I would kill the Potter boy and fulfill my destiny." He paused for a moment reminiscing on his failed plan.

"It was not meant to be, for fate had a different rode made out for me. I must say; if my plan woks out it will be much worth the pain of having to repeat the agonizing cycle of rebirth. Now that Harry has given his soul to a less protected target, I can destroy him _much_ easier." An evil smile crept across his lipless face.

"Harry's never killed anyone; he's never made a horrible Horcrux. If you want him dead, you'll have to fight him again, he knows what the wizarding world will suffer if he dies." Ginny cut in fiercely.

The cold, heartless smile widened, "Don't you see, narrow mined girl, Potter hasn't split his soul and hidden part of it, no, he's done much worse, he's given it to you."

Ginny gasped and her eyes narrowed.

"After my many attempts to annihilate Potter, I've realized I can't go for his physical being, he is too protected and capable; where he is weakest is in his heart. The powerlessness of love. What do you think he will do girl, let his love, his life, his only Ginny to be tortured and die in front of him, or will he willingly give himself up, knowing she will live, but also what might happen to the wizarding world if he dies." Voldemort gazed at her with quite triumph.

What _would_ Harry do? If she could choose for Harry she would die of course, but what about Harry? If she were in his place could she live with herself if she let Harry die, or if she died knowing the wizarding world would go to chaos? Both she and Harry were trapped.

"Now let's write _dear_ Harry a letter," Voldemort said, interrupting her thoughts. Waving his wand he produced a magnificent writing desk. "How shall we start, I know, come here girl." He gave another careless flick of his wand and she flew through the air with her hands tied behind her back landing hard on her stomach. Another careless flick of his wand and the tight cords on her wrists disappeared, reveling the open bleeding cuts the cords had left behind.

Voldemort hesitated for a moment than healed her cuts.

He smirked. "Now, I want _you_ to write the letter, it will make it seem all the more… personal."

**Please, please, please review! I hoped you liked it. I would definitely appreciate some feedback. Thanks!**


End file.
